


Lessons Learned

by wholewheatpopcorn



Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poisoning, pokemon swsh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn
Summary: Someone needs to teach Muse that he shouldn't take food from strangers.
Relationships: Virus | Maxwell Vincent Tyler / Muse | Maximus Taylor
Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon SWSH AU: Based on Pokemon Sword and Shield.
> 
> Muse is the Champion who specializes largely in ice types. Virus is the Dark type gym leader and also Muse's rival. Script is the Fairy type gym leader. Page is the grass type gym leader.

“That’s stupid.” Muse says with all the stubbornness of a five year old child. Or maybe three year old, Virus isn’t quite sure but all he does know is that Muse is being childish. He watches Muse lock eyes with Taylor and pop another chocolate into his mouth out of spite. “People don’t poison chocolates in this day and age and it’s a waste to throw them all away. My fans gave them to me.” 

“It doesn’t take all of the chocolates being poisoned to harm you, Muse.” Never in Virus’s life would he have thought he would take Chairwoman Taylor’s side, yet here he is now. Wow. What’re the odds, right? “It just takes one poisoned chocolate to fuck you over. Taylor is right, you should just toss them.” 

Muse levels a look of utmost betrayal at Virus but Virus remains unmoved, lips drawn into a thin line. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m the Champion, why shouldn’t I get chocolate to eat?” Muse protests, petulantly, and Virus has never thought the Champion could be so childish but he’s learning all sorts of new things today. Nevermind Virus’s jealousy at Muse’s not insignificant list of admirers, it’s just common sense not to eat food given to you by a stranger. Virus’s jealousy has nothing to do with it. 

“Just buy your own! You’re not lacking in money, Muse!” Taylor snaps, at her wits end. Muse continues to ignore her and chomps down on another chocolate. 

“It’s not the same!” Virus resists the urge to bury his face in his hands only just barely. He doesn’t, however, refrain from rolling his eyes when Muse proclaims, “The chocolates aren’t going to be poisoned.”

* * *

The damn chocolates were poisoned. 

It takes six days for it to happen because that’s just how much chocolate Muse has accumulated from his fans. Virus gets wind of what happens through a text message from Script that dutifully informs him Muse collapsed and has been taken to a hospital. The Chairwoman is with him but he seems to have stabilized for the time being. The doctors rule it a case of minor poisoning. 

Virus is used to being right, he’s a sharp dude of course he’s right all the time. Never, however, has being right ever made him so furious. He storms his way to the hospital, blinded with a mixture of worry and fury. The only thing that quells his rage a little bit is the sight of Taylor thoroughly scolding Muse when Virus slams open the door to his hospital room. 

Muse heaves a long and weary sigh, looking almost petulant. “I don’t suppose you’re here with anything nice to say either, are you?”

Virus gives a smile that’s all teeth and doesn’t reach his eyes. “No, darling, I’m not.” As he steps into the room, Taylor eyes him surreptitiously then gives the barest of a nod. Virus takes her place by Muse’s bedside and waits patiently until Taylor excuses herself out of the room and clicks the door shut behind her. 

Muse closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright, let’s hear it then.”

Virus takes a breath in. 

A switch flips.

“Are you stupid?” Virus snarls, slamming his hand down onto the little serving table by Muse’s bedside. “We told you not to eat the fucking chocolates, but there you went eating them anyways. Was it really so hard to just listen to directions?” 

“I didn’t think they’d actually be poisoned.” Muse says defensively, hunching his shoulders up. 

“Clearly.” Virus hisses. His fingers ball up into a tight fist. “You could’ve at least had it cleared with a poison type Pokemon before you ate it. What type of Champion falls to poisoning?” Virus can feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest as red blurs his vision. 

“I didn’t have any poison Pokemon on hand.” Muse argues back, his own fingers curling into his bedsheets. “I figured I would just catch one and add it to the team so it could screen the chocolates next time.”

“There are no next times for dead men. You’re lucky the poison used was weak this time around because if not, your buffoonery would’ve had much worse consequences. You’re so—“ So selfish, Virus wants to say but cuts himself off. He fumes in his silence. 

“Well, maybe the poison should’ve been stronger because then I wouldn’t have to deal with your inane lecturing.” Muse snaps, his eyes narrowing in defiance. Never in his life has Virus wanted to strangle Muse more than now. 

Doesn’t Muse know how worried Virus has been for him? How frozen and afraid Virus was when he first read the texts from Script? Why couldn’t he just listen? All this for some stupid chocolates?

Virus takes a shaky breath in. Holds it. Then exhales. 

“What is your obsession with the damn chocolates anyways?” He asks finally, exhausted from having to put up with Muse’s childish idiocracy. 

Muse is silent for a moment. 

“I’ve never received chocolates from fans before.” Muse mumbles, his head turned to the side.

The icy fury holding together Virus’s heart thaws a little and his eyes soften around the corner. “Muse,” he starts with a soft, gentle voice, putting his hand on Muse’s shoulder, “Now you‘ll never get to because of your carelessness.” 

Muse’s scowl deepens and Virus steps back just in time for Taylor to slide open the door. He lets himself fade into the background, watching Taylor hurl her newly acquired collection of vanilla pudding at Muse as he tries to settle his own upset feelings. 

Well, he supposes, on the bright side at least Muse won’t be allowed to eat chocolates from other people anymore. Not that the idea does a good job of making him feel less worried and angry. 

* * *

Muse gets discharged a week later and things start looking up. 

Of course, Muse is still incredibly sullen about Taylor and Virus tossing all of the remaining chocolates Muse received from his fans, and it takes both Muse and Virus days to get over the argument they had with each other, but Virus finds himself in a cheery mood regardless. 

He even lets Bellona tag along when he goes to retrieve Muse from the hospital. Taylor, unfortunately, is too busy with work to make the stop to collect Muse but Virus is content to have the scene to himself anyways. So he waits patiently by the entrance of the hospital for Muse to finish signing out. 

Muse steps out a few minutes later and Bellona rushes off to his direction the moment she sees him. Virus watches Muse squint against the sunlight and bend down to greet Bellona, a fond expression in place. 

He waits for Muse to notice him standing in the shade, leaning against a planter. It takes a moment but Muse does, eventually, and he makes his way over. 

“You came to pick me up?” Muse sounds almost bemused as he stops besides Virus, arms crossed. Virus hums in affirmation. 

“I brought you a celebratory gift.” Virus says after a while, once the hospital is far behind them. He holds out the plastic bag he’s holding and Muse inclines his head curiously. 

As Muse takes the bag and peers cautiously in, Virus continues speaking. “I made you chocolates, since you won’t stop sulking about the ones we tossed.” Virus watches Muse carefully from the corner of his eye for his reaction. 

Muse’s face lights up with delight and a smile slowly spreads onto his lips as he stops walking just to inspect the bag’s contents again. “You made these for me?” Muse speaks with a touch of wonder in his voice. Virus’s cheeks warm. 

“Yes, that’s what I said, keep up.” He snarks, turning to face Muse fully and nothing possibly could prepare him for how Muse’s eyes soften at the edges. There’s a faint blush scattered onto his cheeks and his lips are stretched wide and Virus is absolutely floored.

“Thank you, Virus.” There’s an emotion in Muse’s voice that takes Virus aback for a moment and he falters. (Has Muse always been this cute?)

Virus clears his throat and slaps on a casual smirk. His shoulder rises and falls in a shrug. “Don’t mention it.”


End file.
